A camouflage rifle or shotgun stock can prove useful in the field. However, if the camouflage layer is subject to being marred, scratched, torn, or otherwise damaged the usefulness of the gun can be impaired and the aesthetics can be adversely affected.
These camouflage gunstocks have been created in various manners. In one method an injection-molded plastic gunstock is dipped in a liquid that includes a layer of ink floating on the top surface of the liquid. In this ink-transfer method the ink surrounds and clings to the stock. The ink dries once the stock is removed from the liquid. However, since the ink is on the exterior surface of the stock, the camouflage coating can be scratched or otherwise quite easily marred.
Another method of creating a decorated article, such as a camouflaged gunstock, is by applying a layer of fabric to the outside of the stock. However, once again, since the decorative layer is on the outside of the article, it can be easily torn or otherwise damaged in sometimes harsh hunting environments.
Gunstocks are used as an example. However, the same concerns are involved with other articles that include decorative layers. For example, a camouflaged helmet is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,479,666 (Webb). The camouflage layer on the Webb helmet is impregnated with a resin. However, the camouflage layer is still the most exterior layer on the helmet. Damage to the layer is thus likely.
The methods and decorated articles above do not adequately provide a protected decorative layer on gunstocks and other articles. Accordingly, the present invention was developed that combines a composite article with a well protected decorative layer. The resulting article, e.g., gunstock, is both aesthetically pleasing and durable. The decorative layer is well protected and effective.